The invention is directed to a rotor unit and method for manufacturing a rotor unit for a synchro system with a ring transformer, insulating coil body and rotor plate packet that are capable of being wound in one continuous process. The invention is also directed to a coil body used in this method.
A synchro system is an electric system for transmitting angular position or motion. It generally consists of a synchro transmitter connected by wires to a synchro receiver. More complex synchro systems include transformers, differential transmitters and receivers.
It is standard in synchro systems that are free of wiper rings, such as in European Patent Document EP 0 511 082 A1, the respective windings for the ring transformer and the actual synchro system rotor are wound separated into individual units and are assembled in a later assembly process to form the complete rotor unit. The start and end of each winding must first be conducted out and secured before further-processing. The winding ends must then be undone in turn at the assembled rotor unit, correctly allocated to one another and connected to one another.